Relatos de una sombra
by parca333
Summary: Cuentos originales escritos por Parca333. Lamento la ausencia.
1. Chapter 1

El cuervo y la Roza

Parte 1.

El cuervo volaba por los alrededores del pequeño pueblo buscando comida en todos los rincones, abecés algunos insectos, en otras tenía algo de suerte y llegaba a encontrar algún animal muerto del que podía devorar sus entrañas o incluso sus ojos, su platillo favorito, pero en estos últimos días no ha tenido la misma suerte.

Tras un largo recorrido por los aires sin encontrar ni por asomo algo apetecible, el ave decide descansar en la copa de un árbol a espaldas de una casona de gran tamaño donde había un extenso parque.

El cuervo veía a las palomas con algo de recelo y envidia, desde lo alto de un árbol veía como cada una de esas golondrinas era alimentada con maíz y pan por docenas de ancianos, cada tarde sin falta alguna como una especie de ritual ininterrumpido, no importaban los años, lo único que podía variar era los hombres que no siempre eran los mismos. Algunas veces simplemente dejaban de acudir pero al poco tiempo uno nuevo llegaba y alimentaba a las mismas palomas, rastreras, flojas, sin preocupación de que un día no tengan un festín de semillas. Realmente no era muy afán de las semillas pero en aquel momento tenía tanta hambre que podría dejar pasar su orgullo por aquel momento, sin embargo había un problema, no era una ni dos ni una docena de palomas las que se aglomeraban alrededor de los ancianos para atascarse con las semillas, fácilmente podrían alcanzar los cientos contra un solo cuervo, además del evidentemente odio que tenía contra ellas, no hacía falta mencionar el odio era mutuo, las palomas no son muy agraciadas con los cuervos, de hecho son muy territoriales y sin lugar a dudas terminaría con varios rasguños y picotazos antes de siquiera lograr hacerse con una sola semilla de girasol.

Podría intentar buscar en otro sitio, pero aún no se avía recuperado del todo sus energías como para atreverse a batir sus alas otra vez, la sombra que le proporcionaban las hojas del tronco eran tan refrescantes y las ramas tan cómodas que no venía al caso apresurarse en dejar su lugar de reposo, después de todo las palomas ni siquiera se avían percatado de ella y cavia la posibilidad de que pudiera conseguir algo de comer en algún descuido.

De un momento a otro la parvada de palomas se levantó con tal sincronía y estrepito que parecía como si el suelo entero se levantara y elevara, el cuervo por un momento temió que le hubieran descubierto y esa tormenta de plumas blancas y grises arremetiera contra ella para finalmente terminar con la corta vida del joven ave que apenas había visto un par de lunas llenas tras dejar su nido.

La nube de pajarracos se aglomero sobre el árbol como un enjambre, el cuervo creyó que sería su final, pero de repente las aves se alejaron así como así, y todas se aglomeraron a unos árboles del sitio, y alrededor de una pequeña ancianita que recién se había sentado en una banca junto a un pequeño arrollo. De un momento a otro lo que era un océano de palomas se había disuelto ante aquel anciano que ahora se veía completamente solo, sujetando entre sus temblorosas manos una bolsa con el dibujo de un girasol, la misma estaba ya completamente vacía y triste como el hombre que la sujetaba.

El cuervo bajo al suelo, y rebusco a los alrededores de la banca para ver si encontraba al menos una semilla de girasol, pero por más que inspecciono no encontró nada más que algunas plumas de esas asquerosas palomas.

—No hay nada, ellas se lo han tragado todo— pensó con derrota, no soportaba más sus tripas, tenía que buscar en otra parte algo de comida pero temía no poder dar otro recorrido tan largo como antes. Ya estaba por darse por vencido cuando ante el callo un trozo de carne, por el sobresalto casi estuvo a punto de salir volando pero al ver el pedacito hay tirado como una plegaria cumplida arremetió contra el trozo de carne y se lo trago de un solo bocado.

—si tenías hambre— escucho la voz del hombre, el cuervo estuvo a punto de salir volando otra vez pero otro trozo de carne le fue arrojado y no aguanto la tentación de devorarlo. Era jamón, frio pero suculento jamón que el hombre había arrancado de un emparedado de pan de trigo que este también degustaba pese a tener unos pocos dientes entre sus encías.

El hombre siguió arrancando trozos de su emparedado para arrojárselos al cuervo quedándose solamente con el pan para degustarlo. Antes de terminar de comerse todos los trozos el cuervo ya se sentía satisfecho pero por mera gula que otra cosa se quedó para seguir degustando de aquella delicia, pero dado a su ahora falta de apetito se demoró más en terminar.

Un segundo estrepito de aleteos simultáneos alertaron al cuervo y desde la distancia observo como la parvada se alejaba de la viejecita y se aglomeraban a la distancia probablemente ante otro hombre que les ofrezca algo de comer.

Al poco tiempo el atardecer comenzó a hacerse presente desde las copas de los árboles, el anciano se levantó de su silla y dejo en la silla un pedazo del pan que le había quedado de su emparedado, el cuervo se acercó al trozo de pan mientras el hombre se retiraba y probo un poco solo por curiosidad, y no se dio cuenta que el hombre había regresado solo para ver al ave y está en su incomodidad y sobresalto se fue volando como si el hombre le fuera a arrancar las alas.

Los hombres son peligrosos, ellos nos odian, era lo que su madre le había dicho cuando era polluelo, odian a los cuervos y nos culpan de sus desgracias.

Días después el cuervo regreso al mismo sitio y se encontró con el mismo hombre, alimentando las palomas como la última vez y como tal la parvada lo abandono en cuanto el maíz que les había traído se había terminado.

El cuervo no supo si acercarse una vez que estaba libre su paso, pero antes de que tomara una decisión, el hombre dejaba caer apropósito un trozo de jamón y volteo a la rama donde este reposaba hizo una seña como si le dijera que fuera a comer. Esa vez el ave decidió no bajar, pero por algún motivo que no se explicaba regreso al día siguiente y nuevamente paso lo mismo, el ave se sentía algo inquieta por que el hombre le invitara a comer, pero es que no se sentía muy cómoda repitiendo el patrón de las palomas, aquella vez fue solo por necesidad y no tenia deseos de repetirlo a menos que nuevamente fuera un caso urgente.

Parte 2:

Los días siguieron y el hombre siempre dejaba un trozo de carne en el suelo tras alimentar a las palomas, el cuervo simplemente se quedaba posado en una rama cercana pero no se atrevía a bajar, pero tampoco se atrevía a irse, al contrario que las palomas que tras comer se iban a buscar a alguien más que les alimentara. Con el tiempo el llego a notar algo más aparte de la rutina, se dio cuenta de algo que no veía en otro ancianos, la mayoría de estos siempre eran acompañados o en su defecto recogidos por otros hombres para ir y venir del parque, pero este hombre se quedaba solo, venia solo se quedaba solo cuando las palomas terminaban y se iba solo tras llegar la noche

Tras varios días, el cuervo decidió bajar a probar las migas de carne y jamón que este le repartía, desde entonces el cuervo tal y como el anciano se reunían en aquel punto del parque a solo unas pocas horas del atardecer, el cuervo bajaba de las ramas cuando las palomas se iban, y comía de sus migas pese a no tener mucha necesidad, pero a diferencia de la parvada él no se retiraba, permanecía cerca del hombre y en ocasiones incluso cuando este se retiraba le seguía hasta su hogar sobre todo cuando las noches se volvían más oscuras y las calles eran más solitarias.

Sin darse cuenta y con el tiempo el cuervo no solo perdió el miedo a aquel anciano, si no que de alguna forma se sintió unido a él, desde entonces todos los días se reunían en el parque aun si no tuviera necesidad de alimentarse, hasta que un día el hombre dejo de ir al parque. Lo busco en su casa, la ventana estaba cerrada, algo poco habitual pero desde su lugar pudo verlo a la distancia, tendido en su cama y con una sábana cubriéndolo como si aún estuviera durmiendo.

Parte 3.

El anciano fue llevado al cementerio, hogar de algunos de sus hermanos y lugar donde los humanos entierran a sus difuntos, le sorprendió un poco la cantidad de hombres que habían asistido al funeral, en todo este tiempo que había permanecido al lado del anciano el cuervo no había visto a ninguno de ellos en ningún momento, pocos lloraban, la mayoría solo mostraba expresiones serias y murmuraban lo que sería de algo llamado testamento.

Cuando descubrieron el féretro para que todos contemplaran el cuerpo sin vida, el cuervo quiso acercarse para asegurarse que fuera él y que en verdad estuviera sin vida, pero en cada ocasión siempre había alguien que intentaba ahuyentarlo o incluso derribarlo, algunos le gritaban de maldiciones como si fuera él, el responsable le quitara la vida al anciano pero solo quería despedirse, pero solo recibía amenazas e insultos.

—Lárgate ave de rapiña—

—Augurio de muerte, aléjate de nosotros—

—Esbirro de satán, busca en otro lado—

Luego de varios intentos fallidos entre los que casi lograban cogerlo, no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de la multitud antes de que realmente le atraparan y conformarse a quedarse posado en una tumba cercana y ver a la distancia, algunos de sus hermanos se le acercaron.

—Sabemos que te gustan mucho los ojos, pero los humanos nunca te dejaran probarlos— dijo uno.

—Además es un anciano, esos ojos ya deben estar secos—

El cuervo no dijo nada y solo permaneció posado mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, luego de algunas oraciones, el féretro fue sumergido hasta la profundidad de un inmenso hoyo y otros hombres comenzaron a echarle tierra sepultando finalmente a aquel hombre solitario. Sus hermanos no parecían comprender por qué no respondía y enfocaba su mirada ante aquella nueva tumba. Algunos hombres colocaron algunas rozas sobre ella y luego se apartaron dejando finalmente el cementerio, miro los rózales y sintió algo de repudio ante lo que estos significaban para él.

Tras la partida de los hombres, la tumba quedo otra vez sola como siempre ha sido, pero el cuervo no se fue, y cada noche visitaba el sepulcro aunque esto no le trajera ningún beneficio, confirmando que nadie se acercaba a aquel rincón del mundo ni una sola vez, nadie, excepto una chica que solo vio un par de veces y que realmente nunca llego a quedarse demasiado tiempo, pese a las lágrimas saladas que corrían por su rostro el cuervo no creyó que realmente le echara de menos tanto como él.

Por las siguientes noches mientras resguardaba la tumba se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho cuando había intentado acercarse a el cuerpo. Se sintió insultado y trataba de comprender el porqué de aquello, los humanos le odian porque era un augurio de muerte, ¿esa era la diferencia que los cuervos tenían con las palomas?

Los días pasaron y el cuervo había dejado incluso de comer pasando más tiempo ante la tumba que en alguna rama o volando por el pueblo. Los días y noches pasaron rápido y ante el paso del tiempo los rózales que habían sido dejados aquel día del entierro ahora estaban marchitos y secos, pero de entre sus restos una rosa blanca, reluciente y fuerte creció y aferro sus raíces a la tumba. El cuervo se sintió algo insultado por aquella planta que de la nada había nacido, y el día en que esta floreció y deslumbro la tumba con su belleza el cuervo sintió mayor repudio que nunca y se dispuso a arrancarla con su pico, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la roza le hablo, y le suplico que no la cortara.

El cuervo se detuvo por la impresión y luego se apartó de la roza un poco aunque aún la siguió con el ojo, bien atento, entre sus espinas y pétalos no había nada que se pareciera a una cara, era una flor normal como muchas otras, como las que habían sido arrancadas y postradas sobre la fría lapida de aquel anciano. Tal vez solo había sido una mala jugada de su mente, hacía tiempo que no probaba bocado y ya no era el mismo de antes.

—Los augurios de muerte son ustedes, ustedes que se alimentan de ellos aun cuando estén bajo tierra— bufo el cuervo con repudio mientras consideraba si ir o no a buscar algo de comer.

—Los humanos creen lo que creen creer— respondió la roza.

El cuervo volvió a mirar la roza con extrañeza y volvió a sentir ganar de arrancarla.

—Su olor me parece repulsivo, el olor de ustedes es el olor a la muerte ¿Por qué los humanos las usan para cubrir sus rocas? Eso es algo que nunca entiendo—

—Somos una ofrenda—

— ¿Una ofrenda?—

—una ofrenda para ellos, para apaciguarlos y acompañarlos—

—Los muertos no necesitan ofrendas, son muertos, no requieren de nada parecido—

— ¿Entonces por qué no te separas de la tumba?— le cuestiono la roza. El cuervo quiso responder con alguna respuesta ingeniosa para ganarle a la roza y desquitarse con ella o darle algún motivo para arrancarla de raíz pero no se le llego a ocurrir nada y al final solo fue sincero.

—Todos morimos tarde o temprano, pero pocos sufrimos la soledad como este hombre, no solo me alimento más de una vez, no solo me dio refugio una vez que estaba lloviendo, no solo lo veía sentado en la misma banca de siempre, estaba solo, solo como nunca antes me avía tocado ver, y permanecía a su lado solo porque temía que la muerte le reclamara sin nadie a su lado—

— ¿Por qué?— le cuestiono la roza.

— En la tierra de los olvidados uno siempre desaparece—

—Los hombres mueren como tú algún día lo aras, y muchos más mueren solos—

—Este hombre no tenía que estar solo, tenía familia, familia que ahora vive en su casa, familia que ahora destruyo su jardín y se deshicieron de todas sus cosas, familia que no viene, aun cuando él me contaba lo mucho que los extrañaba en vida—

—Pero eso nunca te importo cuando te lo decía ¿o sí?—

—No al principio, solo gozaba de su comida—

— ¿Y eso no te hace igual que ellos? Igual que las palomas que solo buscaban sus semillas de girasol o maíz seco—

—No soy como las palomas, y tampoco soy lo que los hombres dicen de los cuervos—

— ¿Eso qué significa?—

—Que nunca lo dejare solo otra vez—

Parte 4.

Hay muchas historias sobre las rozas que crecen en las lapidas, muchos las interpretan como símbolo de liberación del espíritu cuando aquellas finalmente florecen y su belleza son comparadas con la pureza del alma del individuo, pero lo más curioso de la tumba del viejo Edward Salazar, es que la noche que su flor floreció posaba sobre su lapida también apareció un cuerpo petrificado, cuya mirada contemplaba la tumba y la flor que había crecido de forma milagrosa.

* * *

Nota del Autor:

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado no? Siento mucho haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, y aprecio mucho a todos aquellos que aún me siguen esperando, no saben cuánto los he extrañado. Dudo mucho llegar a continuar con mis fics, la verdad creo que me sería muy difícil poder retomarlos, ciertos eventos me apartaron, y las cosas no han mejorado mucho desde entonces, pero aun quiero ofrecerles algo, por mucho tiempo fantasee en escribir un último fic, donde lo diera todo, o concluir al menos "El tercer sello" o "El Señor de los Dragones", pero las cosas no siempre pueden darse. Desde ahora, procurare traerles un nuevo relato, un cuento corto, para darles mi aprecio, recompensarlos de alguna forma, y demostrar, que nunca deje de escribir.


	2. Chapter 2

**El aliento ****frió**

* * *

—Los monstruos no existen… Los monstruos no existen—era lo que siempre me decía a mí misma, buscando algún tipo de consuelo, era también lo que decía mi padre para consolarme y ayudarme a conciliar el sueño, pero tristemente se equivocó.

Sabía que había algo dentro del alcantarillado, algo que yo sentía cómo me observa desde el interior de la fría y pegajosa corriente del ojo del drenaje. Solo llegué a verlo por breves y contados momentos, al menos al principio, lo veía una vez y llegaban a pasar incluso semanas antes de volver a verlo. En un comienzo era solo una sitúela que se desvanecía en cuanto parpadeaba, pero más adelante hubo ocasiones en que tardó más en desaparecer y cuando yo lo hacía, nunca sentí que se hubiera ido del todo. Pocas veces, lo llegué a ver claramente, pero siempre podía escucharlo, podía escuchar su respiración, sentía como me esperaba, presentía su mirada cuando me cepillaba los dientes, siempre me observaba incluso cuando lavaba mi cuerpo desnudo dentro de la tina, sentía su fría presencia, sin importar lo caliente que estuviese el agua de la regadera.

Sin importar a dónde fuera y donde estuviera, siempre me esperaba y me encontraba, en casa de mis abuelos, en casa de una amiga o alguna tía que pocas veces visitaba, podía oírlo dentro de la tubería. Dentro de las cañerías realmente nunca creí que le fuera difícil seguirme el rastro.

Quisiera decir que con el paso del tiempo y conforme mi cuerpo crecía, se me hiso más fácil superar, o cuando menos, ignorar aquello; hasta cierto punto había sido así, pero… cuando las cosas no eran tan fáciles, cuando escuchaba los gritos, los golpes al otro lado de la puerta, era cuando su presencia se volvía más fuerte casi como si estuviera a mi lado o detrás de mí, escuchando conmigo el alboroto del otro lado.

Francamente, quería evitar estar encerrada en aquel cuarto, pero era la única habitación que tenía seguro desde dentro; fuera de ese lugar, había un monstruo al que había aprendido a temerle mucho más. Venía furioso, borracho o quizás drogado, a veces con deseos oscuros contra mi madre, hacía de ella lo que fuera su voluntad y siempre temía que llegara el día en que mi madre no le fuese suficiente y viniera a buscarme.

Mi corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que podía escucharlo, casi se paraba cuando oía algún azote contra la delgada puerta de madera, temía que un día la golpeara con tanta fuerza que el insignificante seguro que nos separaba del contacto visual y físico se rompiera y él arremetiera e hiciera de mí, cosas que ni mi madre lograría soportar.

Pequeña y frágil, era como me sentía y más cuando, al verme en bata de baño, ropa interior o incluso, en pijama, él decía que ya era toda una mujercita; entraba sin avisar a mi habitación, decía que se hacía equivocado de puerta, cuando eso pasaba, yo pensaba, al menos, tenía una ventana la cual hubiera podido ser mi única salida si él hubiera tratado de hacerme algo.

Solo podía encerrarme en ese sitio con aquello, con esa cosa que, desde siempre me veía desde el ojo del drenaje, nunca hacía nada, solo me observa como si esperara algo, no sabía qué era en ese entonces, pero muchas veces me llegó a inquietar, siempre debía soportar aquella intriga que helaba mi garganta y paralizaba mis dedos hasta que sentía que era seguro salir de aquella pequeña celda que yo misma había adoptado.

Introducirme en la tina llena de agua siempre me había resultado atemorizante, acostumbraba a usar la regadera para un baño rápido, pero había ocasiones en que mi cuerpo no resistía la tentación de un baño caliente y pacífico; era cuando me introducía completamente desnuda y vulnerable en el interior de las aguas calientes, siempre con mi subconsciente temeroso de que apareciera, desde las profundidades de la tina, detrás de mí o incluso delante, entre mis piernas donde esa cosa, una vez, asomó solo la punta de la cabeza, observándome entre las oscuras aguas en donde sus ojos eran el único destello que había.

Estaba cerca, siempre estaba cerca y nunca había tenido el valor de preguntar quién era o qué quería de mí, siempre temía su respuesta, posiblemente porque ya la sabía.

Una noche, finalmente, pasó. La casa se sumergió en un tormento, Escuchaba cómo las botellas se estrellaban contra las paredes, los vidrios rebotaban y rodaba muy cerca de la puerta. Temía que esa fuera la noche en que por fin él derribaría la puerta, en peor momento no podría haber sido, yo estaba a la mitad de mi baño de tina. Pese a lo tibia del agua, me petrifiqué como si trozos de granizo golpearan mi cuerpo desnudo. Pensaba apresurarme y ponerme el cambio de ropa que había dejado al borde del lavabo, a solo un metro de mí, pero mis piernas no respondía. La ropa parecía tan lejana, en cambio, la puerta parecía tan cercana a mí. Escuché a mi madre gritar, y llorar, suplicando.

— ¡Basta! — Le decía — Por favor, detente— le suplicaba. Le oía llorar y el solo gruñía como un animal salvaje.

Las aguas estaban calmadas, pacíficas y casi imperturbables salvo por la pequeña perturbación del agua corriendo a un extremo, pero ni siquiera eso llegó a hacer tanto estrepito como el sonido de alguien desplomándose. Yo estaba petrificada.

Cuando llegó el silencio, me estremecí; no escuchaba ni siquiera los llantos de mi madre, mi corazón se cubrió de hielo. Me desplomé en el interior del agua y mi mente quedó en blanco, aun cuando el borde de la tina se convirtió en una cascada que inundaba el baño. Solo después de que el agua cubriera todo el piso y llegara a una profundidad de medio centímetro cerré la llave, pero no salí del agua aun cuando el vapor se había desvanecido, aun cuando mi piel comenzó a arrugarse y aquel aliento helado era más frío y cercano.

Aquello siempre me había acompañado, desde el día en que mi verdadero padre fue sepultado, cuando era una niña pequeña que ni siquiera sabía contar con los dedos. Eso estaba ahí, observándome, en aquel momento; poco a poco, emergió del agua delante de mí. Eso levantó sus manos y con lentitud apunto hacia mí, vi unas cadenas negras que tintineaba con su escaso movimiento.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar pausadamente, sentía cómo mi piel se volvía fría y escamosa, como si el calor dentro de mí se hubiera ido apagando con cada instante en que nos mirábamos uno al otro. Por primera vez en muchos años, nos observábamos fijamente sin interrupción alguna y por tanto tiempo. Fue entonces que saqué mis manos del agua y le quité los grilletes a aquello, estos cayeron y se perdieron en la oscuridad de las profundidades, el velo oscuro que siempre cubría al ser también cayo y se sumergió permitiéndome ver por fin la verdadera cara de aquel ser. No me sorprendí al verle por fin, verle sin aquel velo; no luché ni opuse resistencia cuando él me puso otras cadenas y me sumergió en las frías aguas de la tina, de hecho, dejé que lo hiciera. Ya sabía la verdad, quién, y qué era esa cosa, nadie más que yo misma.

Ahora era yo la que observaba, observé cómo salía de la tina, caminó por el suelo inundado, me daba la impresión de que caminaba sobre el agua, y pasando directo a tomar una toalla en lugar de mi bata para taparse, pero en lugar de secarse e ir por la ropa que había dejado se acercó a la perilla de la puerta y quitó el seguro, todavía escurriendo agua, abrió, lentamente, la puerta. El pasillo estaba oscuro pero la luz tenue de la luna se reflejaba contra algunos vidrios sobre el suelo y ante el pie del umbral de la puerta estaba media botella rota. Le vi cómo se inclinaba y empuñaba el cristal como si este un cuchillo. En ningún momento deje de observarle, aun cuando cerró la puerta y se dirijo a la habitación de mi padrastro mientras dejaba tras de sí, un rastro de agua helada que seguía escurría de su cuerpo semidesnudo.


	3. Chapter 3

El pozo de brea

* * *

En Piatra hubo una época en la que los animales desaparecían cuando salían de noche. Si alguien no era cuidadoso, si el perro, el gato, o incluso la cabra o el caballo quedaban fuera y sin resguardo, era más que probable que sus dueños no volvieran a verlos.

Entre los terrenos más apartados se encontraba una familia, los Fetid, que se encargaban de la cría y matanza de cerdos para surtir las dos carnicerías del pueblo. El hijo barón, el mayor, Vasile, tuvo que crecer escuchando el chillido de los cerdos mientras eran ejecutados, contemplo tantas veces como los despellejaban y los descuartizaban para repartir su carne, día tras día, sin importar si al principio le causaba pesadillas. Tubo que desarrollar un gusto a aquello, encontrar el placer, fue la única salida, para continuar con su vida diaria.

Cerca de sus terrenos, había un pozo que llevaba años seco, el hueco en la tierra era tan grande como para engullir a un caballo entero, Vasile Fetid encontró ese sitio cuando era un chiquillo solitario, sin amigos, sin nada más que, el cariño de su hermanita, y su nueva y retorcida obsesión. Desarrollo una curiosidad por verificar si todos los animales sonaban igual al morir. Fue así que introdujo dentro a su primera víctima, un perro sin dueño, que le siguió desde la carnicería donde hacia sus entregas, un cachorro. Lo llevo hasta el pozo, escucho como el animal chillaba al caer y golpearse contra el fondo rocoso, se deleitó, luego, espero. Cada tarde luego de ayudar a sus padres con los cerdos volvía para ver si el animal aun chillaba, esperaba sentado, mirando a la oscuridad, hasta que el atardecer llegara. Le causaba placer, y paz, así fue hasta que el chillido se detuvo.

En cada oportunidad que tenía, siempre que se encontrara algún animal solo en la noche, él lo acogía y los llevaba a aquel pozo, se deleitaba con sus chillidos, y cuando este callaba, buscaba otro, y otro. Viéndose insatisfecho con animales pequeños, fue buscando animales, cada vez más grandes, no podía ir por los cerdos de su familia, si su padre le descubría le azotaría tan fuerte que le arrancaría la piel de la espalda, o lo entregaría al Empapador Vlad. Los siguientes años, continuo con su pequeño secreto, escalando poco a poco, busco a los alrededores. Comenzó a preguntarse como sonaría una cabra, una vaca, o un caballo. Era amable con todos y muy cuidadoso, cualquier perro, puedo llegar a morderlo, cualquier otro animal de granja pudo haberlo pateado, pero savia como tratarlos, hasta que llegara el momento, hasta que estaban al borde de su pozo. Sea con su propia fuerza o con ayuda de alguna herramienta que había fabricado, los empujaba. Oírlos caer era la mejor parte para él, el mugido, el aullido, el alarido mientras el animal era devorado por las sombras hasta caer al fondo.

Los rumores hacían llamamiento a una bestia que se alimentaba de los animales, el más común declaraba un lobo bestial, otros decían que era una bruja que hacia sacrificios cada noche. Aterrorizada, la gente comenzaba a ser más precavida, aquello no le convenía, y no podía caer en peor momento, cuando su hermana, Nicoleta, había fallecido de fiebre tifoidea, y le había dejado a él, solo con su sobrino.

Philip era un niño, que desde la muerte de su madre, no tenía ningún amigo más que un pequeño gatito negro que su madre le había dado. Tras el luto, Phulip se encariño de el, lo llevaba consigo a todas partes, las caricias y jugueteos del minino era lo único que apaciguaba su alma deprimida, fue por eso que, consiente del mito de la bestia que devora mascotas, cuido más que nada en el mundo a su pequeño brillo negro. Sin embargo, no siempre pudo ser tan cuidadoso, y una noche de calor en que las ventanas se dejaban abiertas, el felino, salió. Cuando se percató, corrió a buscarlo, antes de que el monstruo lo encontrara primero. Fuera, vio a una figura entre sombras, que huía de él. Aterrado, quiso regresar a casa, hasta que se percató, que entre sus manos retorcidas, su minino chillaba.

Lo siguió, sin saber qué hacer. Vasile estaba ansioso por introducir su nueva presa. El niño lo veía, escondido entre unos arbustos, vio a su tío, sujetando a su gatito, negro como el azabache, lo acariciaba, le sonreía, por un momento, dejo de ver al monstruo, dejó de temer, hasta que levanto al animal por encima de la oscuridad, y un rugido pareció emerger del pozo. Philip corrió hacia su tío, le pidió que dejara a su mínimo, el hombre, eufórico, sin reconocer a su sobrino, empecinado en entregar al gatito, lo dejo caer. Philip corrió y lo atrapo en el aire. Resguardándolo entre sus manos, intento huir, pero la locura y la ira, invadieron a Vasile, furioso por que le habían arrebatado su deleite, fue por el niño, le pidió el gato, era su propiedad, decía, era suyo, del pozo. Vasile, le retorció las manos, hasta que soltó al gato. El mínimo sin dejarse atrapar, corrió y trepo, hasta su rostro, y le rasgo un ojo al hombre, quien finalmente soltó al niño, sin embargo, al hacerlo, este fue engullido por el pozo, dejando atrás de si un grito mientras era devorado.

El pozo volvió a gemir de nuevo, tal y como él quería. Pero ya no era un animal, no era un perro con los huesos rotos, no era una cabra que se había roto el cuello, era un niño, ningún otro que su sobrino, el hijo de su hermana, recién fallecida, que se ahogaba entre un mar de podredumbre. Sus gemidos, sus suplicas, no le hacían sentir como con los otros animales, estos de alguna forma calaban hasta el interior de su conciencia, le perseguían, aun en el trabajo, cuando debía matar a los cerdos, ya no oía el placentero alarido de esos animales, si no el desgarrador y horrible grito del pequeño Philip. Le arrebataban el sueño por las noches, hasta que no lo resistió más. Fue a buscarlo, por primera vez, desde que comenzó a alimentar el pozo, él quería recuperar algo. Tomo una cuerda y se introdujo en el interior de la fosa, pero al bajar, solo vio los centenares de cuerpos agusanados y esqueléticos de innumerables perros, gatos, uno que otro cabrío, y más de algún caballo. Le llego un olor que antes no habían nota, un olor fuerte, fétido que le arrebataba el aliento y lo sofocaban, el olor de la muerte y la putrefacción.

Busco, nado entre el pantano de sombras y muerte, pero no encontró al niño, había sido engullido totalmente por el pozo. La cuerda que había usado para bajar, calló, se hundió entre el mar negro y agusanado. Cuando se dio cuenta, miro arriba, vio una figura, alta y delgada, se preguntó si era el niño, pero no, era otra cosa, más pequeño, mas diminuto, por color de pelaje y la luz de la luna tras de él, le parecía más grande, pero era diminuto, un pequeño minino de pelaje negro, con sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas le condenaba con su mirada.

Grito, aulló, suplico, lloro, se lamentó. Pero nadie vino a rescatarle, nadie sabía que estaba ahí, nadie fue por él. Pero hasta su final, no estuvo solo, pues dentro mientras su cuerpo se unía a la podredumbre, cientos, o tal miles de cráneos de todos los tamaños y formas, le observaban fijamente mientras día tras día, noche tras noche, era consumido, por la brea negra producto de la muerte de cientos, miles de criaturas sin mancha alguna.


	4. Chapter 4

El hueco en la pared

* * *

Cuando estaba por entrar a su tercer año, los padres de Howard decidieron que dado a corta distancia entre su casa y la escuela, era preferible que el solo fuese cada mañana al colegio. En la calle Herrera y Cairo, a tan sólo un cruce de distancia, pasando la plaza de toros de encontrar la escuela primaria Benito Juárez. Adjunto al pasillo de la privada donde Howard vivía, se encontraba un lote baldío que llevaba años abandonada. Tener que salir de su cada de madrugada, cuando el sol aun ni se asomaba, y pasar tan cerca de aquel lote baldío que se encontraba justo al lado la privada donde vivía, era algo que le provocaba escalofríos.

En el lugar había solo parte de una casa abandonada, más allá de lo tétrica que esta podría ser, lo que más resaltaba era el resto del terreno, pues era un patio enorme e inundado de arbustos y maleza, que Howard imaginaba que era incluso más grande que su escuela que la espesura verdosa era tan alta como las copas de un bosque o una selva, un sitio que desde que tenía memoria siempre le había inquietado, un sitio donde fácilmente algo enorme podría ocultarse y asechar para arrastrarlo y hacerlo desaparecer para siempre, por aquel hueco ubicado a mitad de la muralla, de cara a su propia casa, había un hueco semejante a una madriguera o una caverna, generado por la erosión y el paso del tiempo .

En algún punto de su joven vida, otros niños llegaron a retarlo, adentrarse por aquella selva húmeda y ocurra, pero apenas entrada por el hueco, antes, incluso, de llegar a ver algo, pudo oler algo repulsivo, una sensación amarga y pestilente le quemó por un instante las fosas nasales, luego, vio algo moviéndose dentro; caminando encorvado entre la selvática maleza, enorme como un oso, arrastrando los pies igual que un muerto viviente.

Cuando el sol se ausentaba durante las noches o las madrugadas, era cuando más temía pasar por el sitio, imaginando que en cuanto se diera la vuelta aquello aparecería para llevárselo a su siniestra guarida. Los primeros días que fue a la escuela, se disponía a salir cuanto antes del pasillo, con tal de no quedarse ni un segundo de mas como para que esa cosa, se diera cuenta de su presencia. Esperó que aquello fuera suficiente, hasta que un mal día, se le hizo tarde para ir a la escuela; torpemente, se hizo con sus cosas, y al salir forcejeó entre ponerse su chaleco con el escudo de su colegio, al mismo tiempo que trataba de que su mochila o lonchera, no cayeran, haciendo malabares hasta que evidentemente algo cayó, fue su lonchera, para infortunio, cayó muy cerca de aquel hueco en el muro donde tiempo atrás algo casi le atrapaba. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido, que sonó como si algo le estrujara el cuello. Quiso recuperar la lonchera, pero al momento vio una sombra aproximándose. Entre un chillido, intentó tirar de su lonchera, pero torpemente la dejó caer otra vez, esta se abrió desvelando todo su contenido, un juguito, sus paquete de galletas y su sándwich se vieron expuestos y apartados entre sí. Al ver la silueta de unos dedos largos y delgados asomándose por el hueco del muro, salió corriendo dejando tras su lonchera, y todo su almuerzo.

Con un fuerte gruñido que provenía de su estómago que le acompañó durante toda la clase, temió volver a casa, pasar otra vez por ese hueco, y que aquello sin estar satisfecho fuese con él. Al entrar por el pasillo, esperó afuera por algunos minutos, hasta que una vecina que apenas conocía de rostro, estaba por salir con su carrito, probablemente para ir al tianguis del viernes, y en aquel instante se sintió seguro, quiso pasar rápido, aprovechando la casual presencia de la señora para sentirse seguro y pronto resguardarse en su casa, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de sobrepasar a la mujer, esta le detuvo para pasarle un recado que sería para su madre. Mientras le hablaba, Howard estuvo ausente, observando el huego en el muro por sobre la señora, no estaba su lonchera, tampoco ningún vestigio de su almuerzo. Cuando la señora, por fin le dejó, luego de pedirle tres veces que saludara a su madre por ella, Howard se encaminó a su casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, se fijó una última vez en el hueco, se dio cuenta de que fuera de este se encontraba su lonchera. Dudó si tomarla o no, temiendo que en cuanto se acercara algo le tomaría del brazo y se lo arrancaría, al final se decidió por recoger la lonchera, sin antes ir corriendo por una escoba a su casa para apartar la lonchera de la zona de peligro.

Cuando volvió a su casa, y se encerró en su cuarto, vio dentro de su lonchera, evidentemente no estaba su almuerzo, de eso se dio cuenta desde que sintió la diferencia de peso, sin embargo, había algo dentro, una pequeña figura, un caballo, tejido con una hoja de algún arbusto de los tantos que hay en el lote. Pese a la inquietud y el miedo que le provocó aquella mañana, esa noche pudo dormir bien y desde ese día, Howard tomó como costumbre dividir su almuerzo, antes de ir a la escuela dejaba una parte cerca del borde donde se encontraba el hueco en la pared, al regresar a casa, se topaba con una nueva figurita de papel que le esperaba al borde.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a coleccionarlos, pronto algo que en un inició sólo hacía para apaciguar el hambre del monstruo que vivía en el lote baldío se convirtió en una costumbre y una curiosidad para él, a tal punto que incluso se sentía atraído por las figuras. Cada una era diferente y hasta le entretenía intentar averiguar que animal sería, llegando a tener desde leones, elefantes y jirafas, hasta perros y gatos que podían diferenciarse incluso por razas debido a sus formas y tamaños. Llegó a tener tantos que, incluso, llego a llevarse algunos en la escuela para jugar entre clases o incluso a escondidas de los profesos cuando la clase se tornaba más aburrida.

Algunos niños comenzaron a fijarse en las figuras, los que le preguntaban directamente no creían su historia, hasta que Pedro (un compañero y mejor jugador de futbol junto a algunos de sus amigos) le pidieron a Howard que los llevara a donde supuestamente vivía el supuesto monstruo que regalaba figuras hechas con hojas. Howard les señaló el hueco que era la ventana al hogar del monstruo, les mostró el lugar donde dejaba los sándwiches y donde las figuras con las que jugaba aparecían cada tarde, sin embargo, al llegar, no había ninguna.

Los niños se burlaron, con incredulidad y sarcasmo le dijeron que querían ver al supuesto monstruo, Howard no quería entrar pese a que ya no le temía al monstruo como antes, los niños intentaron tentar su orgullo llamándolo cobarde, y con múltiples insultos infantiles, sin embargo, Howard siguió negándose, hasta que Pedro le quitó la mochila y la arrojó al otro lado del muro.

Entre risas los niños le dijeron que de cualquier forma iba a tener que ir por su mochila, sin embargo, antes de que todo empeorara, de repente la mochila fue devuelta, arrojada desde el interior del lote entre los arbustos hasta en medio del pasillo. Los niños dejaron de reír e incluso se sobresaltaron.

Para antes de que se dieran cuenta, ante ellos se encontraba una figura enorme, que sin avisar se había arrastrado de entre el hueco, interponiéndose entre los niños duplicando la altura de hasta el más alto de ellos, compuesto con infinitas capas de retazos desgarrados que cubrían su lomo semejante a pieles que parecían ser putrefactas por el horrible olor que arrastraba consigo. El ser dio una sonrisa mostrándoles a los niños sus dientes torcidos y amarillentos. Con uno de sus brazos, oscuros como si estuviera bañados en carbón, huesudos, de dedos largos y retorcidos que terminaban en uñas largas y astilladas como garras, tomó a Pedro por la mano y lo jal. Gruño el ser con un tono de ultratumba, mientras apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de Pedro, gritó, pidió ayuda y lejos de recibirla, todos sus amigos salieron corriendo más rápido que un gato asustado. Antes de que alguien mas viniera, aquello lo soltó, y entre lágrimas, salió corriendo para no volver.

El ente se arrastró de vuelta por el hueco, cual animal a su madriguera. Superando el shock inicial, Howard quiso detenerlo, pero él no le hizo caso al niño, no volvió, y se introdujo por completo por el hueco en la pared.

—Gracias— le dijo Howard.

—Gracias por los sándwiches— dijo una voz reseca desde el otro lado, y una mano huesuda salió para dejar una última figura, una paloma hecha con hojas y con una pequeña florecilla atada a una de las patas.

* * *

**Nota del Autor **

No todas las historias serán precisamente de terror, pese a que es mi género favorito con respecto a relatos cortos, quienes me conocen desde el principio sabrán que suelo enfocarme a otros generas.

¿Qué les están pareciendo las historias?


	5. Chapter 5

Un anillo de miel en un vaso de leche.

* * *

Le avía visto pasar desde fuera de la cafetería un par de veces, siguiendo muy de cerca a aquel hombre, quien supuse, era su dueño. Se le veía alegre y no se separaba de él aun tras el paso de otras personas, se le notaba muy apegado. Desde ese instante me había fijado en su peculiaridad, tenía manchones blancos salteados en su pelaje, pero destacaba más el que rodeaba su ojo, dorado, como un destello en el cielo.

El hombre permaneció de pie al otro lado de la calle, esperando, junto a su diminuto acompañante que se le veía mucho más alegre que su supuesto amo. Cuando iba saliendo, de reojo vi que aún estaban ellos dos, intente enfocarme solo en el ojo color miel del cachorro, evitando mirar directamente la sombra en aquel rostro lleno de iluminación manchaba su luz, el contraste era tal y tan opuesto como un día de sol brillante, a una noche donde no hubiese luna que contemplar.

Cando cruce la calle, vi como el hombre se subía a una carro que le recogió, el cachorro intento subir de un brinco, pero inmediatamente fue devuelto a la calle, y antes de pudiera hacer un segundo intento, la puerta se cerró con brusquedad, aun cuando entre saltos y chillidos imploraba que le dejase entrar.

El auto arranco, y la pequeña bola de pelos intento seguirlo, se esforzó por correr, por alcanzarlo, pero aun a cuatro patas no lo hubiera logrado. El auto no se detuvo, ni tampoco el que le seguían detrás. Corrió tanto y como sus tres patas se lo permitían, e incluso dio varios brincos mientras aullaba. Yo creí que se tropezaría, y que el conductor que estaba detrás, en su apuro le pasaría por encima, por suerte la criatura se cansó antes, y el carro de atrás freno lo suficiente como para permitirle salir de su camino.

Cuando fui por él, tenía miedo, no confiaba en mí, y como culparlo ¿No? Se había ocultado debajo de un vehículo, estaba hecho bolita detrás de un neumático, temblaba y gemía como si hubiera sufrido alguna herida. Cuando estuve a punto de tomarlo, me mostro los dientes, solo esa ves me gruño, aparte mi mano, pero no le deje, espere, arrodillado, asomándome por debajo del chasis, la estrella dorada que rebozaba en su peludo rostro me miro, y en algún momento, tras pasar los minutos, dejo de temerme, salió por sí misma y dejo que le acariciara.

Le cargue todo el camino, pude dejarlo en el suelo y dejar que me siguiera, estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho, pero quería demostrarle que no le cerraría la puerta tan pronto llegara a casa. Desde ese día me trajo compañía y permaneció con migo hasta su final. Siempre recordare mi querida Miel, sin importar el abismo que todos los demás miraban, para mí, solo bastaba el anillo de miel rodeado de un mar de leche.


	6. Chapter 6

La muñeca del vestido Rojo

* * *

Cuando era niña solía temerle a los monstruos que se encendían debajo de mi cama, mis padres, solo me siguieron el juego hasta que consideraron que era demasiado grande como para temerle a la pelusa que se juntaba debajo de mi colchón, era mi abuela quien nunca dejo de apoyarme, y por el contrario de mis padres quienes solo buscando que madurara de repente, mi abuela, me acompaño varias noches, y cuando íbamos a su casa en las montañas, dejaba que durmiera con varias de sus muñecas, alegando que ellas me protegerían de todos los monstruos que hubieran en el mundo, tanto así, que hasta incluso podían rodearme por completo de ellas, abrasadas a mí, esas eran las noches en las que mejor dormía.

Cuando cumplí los ocho años, mi abuela me conto que cuando tenía mi edad, obtuvo su primera muñeca. No en una tienda de antigüedades o en el ático de su casa, como la familia podrían pensar, tampoco abandonada en la escuela o en la calle. No. La encontró encima de una tumba, tiempo después del entierro de su madre. Estaba sentada, con sus ojos cerrados, sola, abandonada en un sitio lleno de lamentos. Estaba sobre una loza de piedra, muy alta, tanto que tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarla. Nadie noto que cuando volvía a casa, la llevaba consigo. Desde entonces me dice que le cuido, aun cuando llego a la edad en la que ya no se jugaban con juguetes, y me platico como fue recolectando otras más, para que no se sintiera sola, cuando reposaba en la estantería de su habitación, llegando a acumular con los años, al menos un centenar de ellas. Nunca llego a decirme cual era de todas las que tenía, la primera, no se podía saber por su antigüedad, pues toda lo era, unas más que otras, pero bien cuidadas aun cuando en muchas ocasiones de pequeño yo jugaba con ella. Probablemente no me lo dijo para que no la señalara con miedo debido a su historia. A mí me encantaba su colección, y seguido podía verme jugando con ellas, incluso después de oír esa historia. Pasó un tiempo para que ella me diera una pista sobre cuál era su primera muñeca, solo me dijo que era una de vestido rojo, que entre toda la colección, al menos un cuarto de ellas, eran de dicho color o de un roza tan apagado y oscuro que alguna vez pudo haber sido carmesí.

Habían pasado muchos años desde aquel entonces, yo crecí, y deje atrás aquella cabaña en las montañas, donde pase buena parte de mi infancia, y donde se encontraba la colección de mi abuela.

Por una serie ultimada de desafortunados eventos tuve que verme de vuelta, esta vez, sola (o eso esperaba) a mitad de una tormenta nevada, que solo tenía pinta de empeorar, buscando un lugar donde pasar un tiempo lejos de mis problemas y del último monstruo que me atormentó. La cabaña de mi abuela llevaba años abandonada desde que murió. Apenas pude encontrarla, sepultaba bajo metros de nieve, que de milagro, no tapio la puerta por completo, y pude entrar.

La penumbra fue lo único que me recibió, tuve que alumbrarme con el celular en mano para no tropezar con algún mueble, aunque me dio la sensación de que podía recordar exactamente donde estaba cada cosa. El suelo de madera crujía tras cada paso que daba, toda la casa estaba en muy mal estado. La sala era sin duda la que peor fue castiga, la humedad había corroído el papel tapis, las cortinas que colgaban débilmente de los ventanales eran apenas una sombra de lo que eran, casi remplazadas por redes de ceda que adornaban casi toda la casa. Entre el soplido de la tormenta que intentaba filtrarse, llegue a escuchar el canto de algún ave y de sus polluelos, aunque no pude ver de dónde provenía, solo podía suponer que era dentro por los sonidos, donde quiera que estuvieran, me reconfortaba el hecho de que al menos los polluelos estaban en compañía de sus padres, al menos ellos no estaban solos, y parecían seguros de los depredadores que asechan el bosque.

Podía escuchar como la nieve azotaba contra los muros, y el viento que soplaba, golpeaba y arremetía la pequeña cabaña como si fuera su intención arrancarla de la tierra para devolverme de donde vine. Comencé a arrepentirme por haber venido, no estaría segura, y si no encendía un fuego o encontraba un sitio caliente, las frías manos de la muerte me abrasarían mucho antes de que el me encontrara. Busque en las habitaciones, el frio se filtraba en cada de ellas, como si me hubiera metido en un congelador, sabía que tenía que encender la chimenea, había muchos muebles, pero no tenía nada con que encender el fuego. Seguí buscando, hasta que, entre a la habitación de mi abuela, y hay encontré a aquellas que nunca se fueron.

Todo estaba recubierta por una fina capa de grisácea, semejante a la nieve que rodeaba la cabaña. Cada una de las muñecas estaba colocada en orden, de pie, intactas como si apenas hubieran pasado los años. Todas mirando, con sus ojos de vidrio y de múltiples colores, en dirección a la cama (o lo que restaba de ella) salvo por una, más pequeña que la mayoría, vestida con un corpiño negro y una faldita roja, estaba recostada y con sus ojos serrados. Intento hacer que los abriera, pero permanecieron cerrados. "¿Cuál era su nombre? Todas lo tienen" pensé "Cada una, incluso ella" mi abuela las habría bautizado y no me dejaba jugar con ellas si decía quiénes eran. En otro tiempo me los savia todos de memoria, pero no venía a mí, ninguno. Tenía una caja de vos "dime tu nombre" tire de la cuerda, la muñeca que sostenía abrió sus ojos y de una bocina, una vos infantil dijo "bienvenida a cada"

Vi una luz provenir de afuera, un auto se abría paso removiendo la nieve bruscamente, seguido de un rugido motorizado que silenció a la tormenta. Me aterre, "tan pronto me avía encontrado" me sentí de nuevo como una pequeña, quería esconderme, escapar, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación escuche como algo golpeo la puerta del frente. Fui a la ventana, estaba atascada, quise romperla, pero mis escasas fuerzas, terminaron haciendo que me devolviera y callera al suelo, tumbando si querer algunas de las muñecas que cayeron sobre mí.

Mis lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro tal cual y como la nieve derretida a través de las ventanas debido a los faros del auto. Abrase la muñeca de vestido rojo, y me tuve en la cama, los resortes del colchón rechinaron como si fueran a reventar, la cómoda se estremeció como si me gritaran que mejor hullera. Tenía que hacerlo o buscar un mejor escondite, pero no lo hice, no podía, cuando la puerta cedió, le escuche entrar a la cabaña. Había olvidado siquiera como levantarme. Solamente cerré mis ojos, y espere.

Le oí entra a la habitación, se reía, me insultaba, escuche como golpeo algo, savia que no podía detenerlo aunque me resistiera, estaba dispuesta a resignarme y dejar que hiciera con migo lo que quisiera. No quería mirar, pero lo ice, cuando abrir los ojos, le vi al pie de la cama, contemplándome, yo estaba tumbada, inmóvil, abrasada a la muñeca de vestido rojo. Vi cómo me golpeo, y luego, riendo, jugueteo con migo, acarició mis piernas, pero no sentía nada, ni el golpe, ni la caricia. Lo veía todo, pero como si estuviera observando desde la estantería de las muñecas, vi como el procedía a quitarme la ropa, prenda por prenda. La tormenta rugió como si hubiera enfurecido, el casi me había desnudado por completo cuando, sonó la alarma del coche, su estruendo, irritante y estridente, termino por cortar su atención sobre mis bragas. Enfurecido, fue a ver qué pasaba desde la ventana dejándome en la cama, las muñecas se estremecieron en sus lugares, una por una comenzó a caer de su estante, luego me di cuenta que toda la habitación se agitaba. Él de repente salió corriendo, pero no pudo salir de la habitación cuando, la ventana estallo tras una avalancha de nieve. Termino por sepultarlo, a él, y a mí, mientras arrollaba con ira la cabaña entera. Todas las muñecas saltaron de la estantería, arrastradas por la nieve, vi mi cuerpo siendo remolcado y empujado, junto a las demás muñecas, sepultada por completo. Fue ahí cuando las tinieblas gélidas me abrasaron y por un instante, creí desaparecer en ellas.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo era que la tormenta había parado. Ya había amanecido, cuando un grupo de rescatistas me habían encontrado, medio sepultada en la nieve entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la casa de mi abuela, me sacaron de la nieve y me llevaron a un hospital. Entre los rescatistas se decía que me encontraron rodeada de un centenar de muñecas abrasadas a mi cuerpo y como pese a estar inconsciente y sumergida en la nieve, aún mantenía mi calor. Sin darme cuenta, desde que me subieron a la camilla, lleve con migo a una polizona, estaba aún aferrada a ella, y no la solté, la muñeca del vestido rojo quien tras tirar de su cuerda su caja de vos, fallo, pero a mi mente vino su nombre, la pequeña Tiffany.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Un saludo a todos mis lectores, espero que estas historias les sean de su agrado.

Probablemente esta sea la ultima historia que subiré en lo que resta del año, pero esperes mas cuentos para el siguiente.

Feliz Navidad, y un muy prospero año nuevo a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

El calcetín rojo

* * *

La casa de Edgar (si se le podía llamar casa) estaba compuesta únicamente por dos pisos, en la planta de arriba solo estaba su habitación, junto al baño y en la planta baja, estaba una cocina pequeña y un escaso espacio adicional que apenas podría llamársele sala o recibidor, muy poca cosa, la verdad, pero era lo más que podía permitirse pagar mientras estaba lejos de su verdadero hogar con el fin de tener un fácil acceso a su plantel universitario.

Tras un primer semestre un tanto atareado, las vacaciones de pascua llegaron, sin embargo con la falta de dinero y el hecho de que fueran solo dos semanas de vacaciones valía más para Edgar quedarse en esa pequeña casita que volver a las carreras a casa de sus padres, aparte tenía trabajos pendientes que debía cubrir antes de que regresara a clases. Sin duda, esta etapa de su vida no era tan provechosa como él se esperaría pero aun con todas las labores y la aburrida soledad, podía encontrar uno o dos motivos que le hacían más amena su estadía, sobre todo aquella que involucraba a cierta vecinita, también estudiante de su plantel pero de diferente carrera desde hacía un tiempo, él había querido ir a hablarle pero nunca había encontrado ni las fuerzas ni el pretexto que le dieran el empujón que necesitaba.

Edgar se asomó por su ventana y miró el cielo con un malestar en el estómago, el cielo era gris y arremolinado, fuertes ventiscas comenzaron a arremeter contra las copas de los árboles y el tendedero de su patio trasero. Edgar, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuese a llover, salió con una canastilla y se apresuró cuanto antes a recoger toda la ropa que empezaba a desengancharse de la débil cuerda de caña.

Las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer suavemente contra la tierra y las hojas de los arboles tamborileando y acompañadas de una creciente y cada vez más fuerte briza helada, Edgar se apresuró y una vez que terminó de echar todo en su canasta, se cercioró de no haber dejado nada al mirar a su alrededor con recelo, en un principio creyó haberlo recogido todo, pero luego vio una pequeña prenda tirada en el suelo. Sin perder un segundo más se precipitó ante aquello y entro en la casa sacudiéndose las escasas gotas heladas que se le habían humedecido él cabello.

Dentro de la calidez de su casa, fue directo a ducharse con el fin de calentarse, para luego doblar la ropa y estudiar un poco antes de irse a la cama. Cuando ya se encontraba con el pijama puesto, decidió tomar una pausa en sus estudios para doblar la ropa que había librado del tendedero. Una vez sentado sobre el desgastado sofá donde reposaban unos viejos libros, se apresuró en recoger su escaso desorden acomodando su material de estudio en su lugar y prosiguió a doblar y acomodar la ropa que hacía poco tiempo había rescatado de la tormenta. El mantener las cosas en orden era algo que con muchas reprimendas su madre le había enseñado desde niño y en estos momentos de total soledad, era cuando aquellas enseñanzas de su crianza afloraban. Pese a vivir solo cada cosa estaba cuidadosamente ordenada, no había siquiera un libro de textos en su mesita a menos que planeara usarlo en ese preciso instante, no había un plato sucio en el lavadero a menos que Edgar estuviese entretenido buscando el jabón en la alacena, y no había una sola prenda sin doblar ni ordenada fuera de sus cajones a menos que él estuviera todavía sentado doblando la ropa.

Afuera, el clima era desastroso, el agua caía a chorros como si el cielo se partiera, parecía explotar a cada momento con el zarandeo de los relámpagos. Dentro de la casa, Edgar entro en calor, pero el pulso de los relámpagos que rugían afuera provocaba interferencia en la pequeña televisión en la que, en ocasiones, buscaba distracción por momentos, sin ella no podía hacer más que enfocarse en sus labores para hacer más llevadero el rato antes de volver a los libros. En poco tiempo, cada camiseta se encontraba doblada, cada conjunto de ropa interior se encontraba apilado, listo para su uso y cada calcetín se encontraba enrollado con su respectiva pareja, sin embargo, al revisar en el interior de la canasta se cercioró de que aún le quedaba un elemento, un pequeño calcetín rojo que todavía no tenía a su pareja. Extrañado buscó alrededor de su sofá esperando encontrar el conjunto perdido, pero no encontró nada más que un poco de pelusa que se le había escapado a la escoba, apilada en los rincones más difíciles. Buscó en otros sitios, subió las escaleras e inspeccionó su habitación de arriba abajo; luego, se dirigió al baño donde buscó en el bote de ropa sucia pero no encontró nada más que el cambio de ropa anterior que hacía poco había dejado atrás, regresó a su cuarto y se dirigió a donde tenía los zapatos y buscó en su interior en caso de haberlo dejado dentro, pero no había nada.

Repasó en los mismos lugares y luego regresó a la sala, en donde se quedó pensando si lo habría dejado en el patio, pues recordaba haberlo recogido del suelo, pero la idea de desperdiciar una muda de ropa solo para entrar en el ojo de la tormenta para recuperar un simple calcetín rojo, cada vez parecía menos sensata y agradable. Solo imaginar las aguas frías que aun caían como piedritas contra el suelo lo hacían temblar, por lo que prefirió volver a buscar en los sitios que ya había repasado como si su casa fuera más grande que hace 10 minutos o hubiera un sitio desconocido sin haberlo inspeccionado antes.

Se recostó en su sofá, exhausto y un poco fastidiado por no haber encontrado el gemelo del calcetín rojo.

—Seguramente se quedó fuera— se dijo mientras buscaba el control de su televisor y prendía el aparato para ver si había algo interesante, pero solo veía una imagen distorsionada y con estática que no hizo más que irritarlo, apagó el televisor de golpe. Se sacó el calcetín rojo de su bolsillo solo para asegurarse de no haber perdido ese también y lo contempló a falta de algo más interesante, ya era muy noche y estaba bastante cansado como para ponerse a estudiar otra vez, sin algo entretenido que ver en el televisor, el calcetín rojo parecía ser lo más importante del mundo. Cuando se lo acercó al rostro para inspeccionarlo de cerca se percató de algo un tanto peculiar. La pequeña prenda despedía un aroma dulce y perfumado que contrastaba mucho con el detergente barato que él solía usar, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta.

—Yo no uso calcetines rojos—

Se asomó por la puerta de cristal que daba a su patio y miró la estrepitosa tormenta aún latente. Salió de la casa tan rápido como los relámpagos que aun atronaban en los cielos y empezó a recoger una serie de prendas desperdigadas por todo el patio, absorbiendo las aguas heladas mezcladas con la tierra del jardín que generaba una plasta de barro que volvían irreconocibles la mayoría de las prendas.

Luego de aquel baño helado, lavó toda la ropa, limpio el desastre que trajo consigo y al día siguiente, se presentó con ella a la casa de su linda vecinita, cuando ella abrió la puerta, Edgar sintió un vuelco en su estómago e intentó escudarse con el cesto de ropa recién lavada que traía.

La chica le sonrió y él sin poder escuchar nada más que su corazón, le entregó el cesto para darse la vuelta de inmediato y apartarse, pero antes de que diera un paso para alejarse, la chica lo detuvo y con una sonrisa lo invitó a pasar. Edgar, sin creerlo, en un instante tuvo que esperar a que la chica se lo pidiera de nuevo a lo que él accedió aún con un vuelco en su estómago, pero con una calidez en su corazón.

* * *

Nota del Autor:

Lamento haberme ausentado mucho tiempo, pero he tenido algunas complicaciones, pero bueno, intentare subir más a menudo.

Feliz 14 de Febrero


	8. Chapter 8

Ya es tarde

* * *

Esa mañana estaba seguro que llegaría tarde al trabajo. Me había quedado dormido, tal vez no debí levantarme ese día. El despertador había sonado, desde luego, y muy probablemente por más de una hora, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a aquella melodía que simplemente la ignore, estaba todavía muy cansado debido a unos informes que tuve que ordenar la noche anterior. Cabizbajo y aun medio dormido, una parte de mí se dispuso a mirar mi reloj, aunque aún me sentía medio muerto.

10:13

Eso me revivió, abrí los ojos de golpe. El recuerdo de la última vez que había llegado tarde al trabajo, me había estremecido como la peor de mis pesadillas, pude oír de vuelta la irritante y furiosa vos de mi supervisor, amenazándome con correrme.

Mi hora de entrada eran las 11:00, pero si esperaba llegar a tiempo, debía tomar el camión que pasaba a las 10:30 a cuatro cuadras de mi departamento. Hice lo de cada mañana, bañarme, cambiarme, desayunar, lavarme dientes, pero esta vez a toda prisa, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, que irónico: No podía tomarme mi tiempo para ducharme como era debido, en su lugar me zambullí rápidamente en agua casi congelada, al menos añadió a despertarme del todo, que aún estaba atontado; me atragante con la comida un par de veces, en lugar de cepillarme los dientes directamente tome dos sorbos de enjuague e hice gárgaras mientras buscaba mis zapatos, a la hora de vestirme, prácticamente luche con mis pantalones y los botones de mi camiseta como si pelara con una camisa de fuerza, pero a la inversa. Aparte mi manuscrito, casi los avente contra mi cama, solo porque estaban encima de aquellos documentos importantes que debía presentar al directivo esa tarde, lo ignore en ese instante, pero pude ver como a través del rabillo del ojo los papeles volaban. Tome mis llaves y celular, sin darme cuenta que el cable se quedó colgando atrás.

Bajé las escaleras del apartamento, lo hice con tanta prisa que no me di cuenta que Sara me había saludado, ella iba subiendo, no lo avía asimilado hasta que ya estaba saliendo del edificio. Me maldije, por millonésima vez, estaba algo cargada, pude haberle ayudado con el mandado, esa ves, no solo no la salude, si no que iba con tanto apuro que creo que incluso le empuje, cuando estaba por ir a la puerta, estoy seguro de que escuche algunas cosas caerse, seguramente fue mi culpa, pero en lugar de regresar para disculparme salí corriendo a la calle. Ni siquiera tuve el tiempo para lamentarme lo grosero e imprudente que había sido, ya lo aria en el camión de camino a la oficina, estaba predispuesto a usar esos 25 minutos dentro del camión para dedicar mis pensamientos en ella, en lo que diría para disculparme, en lugar de en el siguiente paso de mis escritos.

No sabía que hora era, había dejado mi reloj en el escritorio, no quería entretenerme sacando mi celular para mirar la hora, estaba tan seguro de mi retraso, que no podía desacelerar mi paso, ni siquiera por un instante. Evadí a varios peatones, como si estuviera en una carrera de obstáculos, cuando el limosnero de la esquina oeste extendió su mano para pedirme dinero, en lugar de inventarme alguna excusa, directamente le dije que no fastidiara, y no fui más amable con la señora de la carriola o la anciana con su canasta de compras, a quienes si bien no llegue a decirles nada como tal, si les gruñí como si fuera un perro rabioso e incluso creo que di una leve patada a la canasta ¿O fue ala carriola?. Ellas seguramente si me dijeron algo, pero no les escuche, seguí adelante, intentando llegar a la parada del camión cuanto antes.

En mi mente solo tenía planteado un solo objetivo, tomar el camión de las 10:30, si me favorecía la fortuna y no había mucho tráfico, podía llegar incluso con 10 minutos de sobra, si no era así, aun así estaba seguro que llegaría a las justas. Pero si tomaba el camión de las 10:45, aun si el camionero no se limitara por el tráfico, llegaría al menos y solo con suerte, 5 minutos tarde. 5 minutos, fueron los que me faltaron la última vez, suficiente para desempacar la ira irrefrenable de mi supervisor contra mí, lo suficiente como para que me amenazara con correrme en el siguiente retraso, aun cuando yo he visto como él en otras ocasiones llegaba hasta casi una hora tarde. Solo podía esperar que de no estar en mi silla a las 11:00 sea uno de esos días donde ese poco agraciado, intolerante e hipócrita, hombre también se quedara dormido. En la vida nunca faltaran ese tipo de personas ¿Verdad?

Quisiera decir que no todos mis días eran así de acelerados, mi entrada a las 11:00 realmente era un horario cómodo, visto en retrospectiva, sin embargo, cada vez era más frecuente que la mañana no me ajustaba. Conforme habían pasado los años, cada vez era más común que me levantara tarde por que el día anterior me desvelaba, repasando, corrigiendo u ordenando archivos de otros; y muy pocas veces lo hacía repasando mi novela, para solo avanzar algunas cuantas páginas, solo podía permitirme eso cuando aún me quedaban energías para aquello, cosa, que con rapidez se volvió solo una aspiración. Trabajar de ocho a diez horas diarias, era algo mucho más agotador de lo que se podía pensar, me estaba drenando, y seguramente de haber seguido, incluso me habría matado; los giros que se dan son bastante irónicos ¿No crees?.

Mis días libres eran como un suspiro, muy breves y apenas perceptibles, eran días en lo que realmente casi no hacía nada, pese a tener prácticamente todo el día luego de dedicar un par de horas a la limpieza de mi apartamento, no podía trabajar en mi novela, aunque muchas veces era lo único que deseaba, sentía ganas de salir, ir a algún lado, pedirle a Sara una cita, quizás una salida al cine, pero nunca me atrevía, y al terminar el día solo podía sentir culpa por no aprovechar cualquiera de mis dos paciones. Lo más triste era que yo trabajaba 6 días seguidos, solo deseando que llegara mi descanso, desenado que llegara el día para poder avanzar en mi novela, con la ilusión terminarla de repente, o que uno de esos días, finalmente Sara entrara a mi vida, o que yo entrara a la suya, era hermosa, buena, amable, como mi madre nunca había sido, muchas veces la notaba algo melancólica detrás de su casi perfecta sonrisa, y yo quería estar hay para ella, para que sonriera de verdad. Un ángel encarnado y la inspiración para la protagonista de mi novela, una parte de mi deseaba que ella se la leyera, pero esa otra parte, la que no se atrevía ni a hablarle, era más fuerte, y hacia que la vergüenza me comiera por dentro de solo imaginarlo.

Vi un camión, no debía de estar muy lejos de mí, lo sentía tan cerca que por un instante mi mundo pareció iluminarse, pero no debía de estar lo bastante cerca, cuando lo vi, el camión estaba parado, pero cuando comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia él, este acelero y se fue. No pude alcanzarlo.

Estaba agitado, cansado, la sangre me hervía, y me costaba respirar, quise tomarme un respiro. Por un breve instante recordé el primer manuscrito de mi novela cuando revisaba que tuviera todos los documentos del trabajo, claramente se había desojado cuando lo arroje con furia, debía estar regado por toda mi habitación. Por ese breve instante deje de pensar en la amenaza de mi jefe, y pensé en Sara, en lo grosero que había sido, y una vaga idea de plantear un discurso para disculparme con ella vino a mí, incluso podría invitarla a cenar, al día siguiente seria mi anhelado descanso, la recompensaría, y le pediría que me perdonara, y tal vez, solo tal vez, ella podría ver algo en mí.

Busque e mi bolsillo y saque mi celular, tenía poca batería apenas un cuatro por ciento, como mas no podía faltar. Me fije en la hora.

10: 30

Cualquiera de mis inquietudes, miedos, preocupaciones, sueños o planes a futuro, todo aquello dejo de importar, se perdió en el tiempo como un grano de arena en el océano, no supe que aquella sería la última vez que llegaría tarde, no hasta que vi que el autobús arremetía contra mí. Solo antes de dar mi último aliento lo comprendí, ya no podría esperar al día siguiente para pedirle a Sara que saliera con migo, y no vería a nadie leer mi novela terminada. Ya nunca volvería a llegar tarde, pues ya había llegado mi fin.


	9. Chapter 9

La mancha en la alfombra

* * *

Siempre que tengo visitas, no hay quien no señale la mancha en la alfombra. Si bien no con palabras, siempre miran con extrañeza, morbo y puede que hasta desagrado la silueta gravado sobre el suelo. En algunas ocasiones algún que otro ha llegado a sugerirme o (siendo mi madre) ordenarme que tire esa vieja alfombra y compre otra, algunos incluso se han ofrecido a regalarme una. Pero yo siempre les digo que "No" y les agradezco el gesto.

Esa alfombra, guarda una parte de mí, grabada a fuego por siempre para recordarme lo siempre lo fácil que uno puede caer y nunca levantarse.

Fue hace varios años: Tenía que ir a algún sitio de prisa, aunque creo que ya olvide que era tan urgente, solo recuerdo lo importante que era para mí por como bestia, recuerdo el labial y el fuerte aroma a perfume de rosas que rocié sobre todo mi cuerpo, el lindo vestido holgado y el abrigo que intentaba disimular lo que aguardaba. Había perdido tanto tiempo en arreglarme que cuando mire el reloj me apure, pero cuando fui por las llaves la torpe de mí, las tumbo y estar cayeron en el centro de la alfombra.

Intente agacharme para tomar el llavero, pero mi barriga me impidió reclinarme lo suficiente sobre mis rodillas para alcanzarlas, ni siquiera pude rosarlas con los dedos, como si se me hubieran escapado por una alcantarilla, pero no estaban dentro de una alcantarilla, estaban en mi alfombra, burlándose de mi porque era incapaz de tocarlas. No iba a permitir que se siguieran jugando con migo, por lo que me arrodille, y no sé qué paso que termine acostándome sobre la alfombra para por fin tomar las escurridizas llaves. Probablemente cante victoria demasiado pronto, cuando las tuve entre mis manos sentí que había conquistado una barrera más, pero cuando decidí que era momento de ponerme de pie. No pude hacerlo. No podía enderezarme o agarrar impulso para levantar mi cuerpo, no sin lastimarme. Agite los brazos y las piernas, intentando aferrarme a algo u obtener el impulso que necesitaba para darme la vuelta y apoyarme sobre mis rodillas. Pude haber seguido así por siempre pero me detuve cuando comencé a sentir una molestia en el vientre. Tenía ocho meces. Estaba atrapada como una tortuga volteada, incapaz de darme siquiera para retomar mi camino, estaba en suelo como una muñeca olvidada.

Tal vez debí haber pedido ayuda, pero eso no era lo mío desde que comencé a vivir sola, además, era de tarde y todos trabajaban ¿A quién le iba a pedir ayuda? ¿A doña Laura? No por favor… creí que si reposaba, algo se me ocurriría.

Sin que me diera cuenta, los minutos se alargaron, y atardecer me alcanzo, seguía en suelo esperando ¿Qué esperaba? Ya ni lo recuerdo. Nunca se me ocurrió nada, y cuando entre en cuenta que los días pasaban tan rápido como los segundos pensé que mi destino era vivir acostada en la alfombra por el resto de mi vida. Era muy tonto, pero hasta cierto punto me divertía.

Pese a todo, nunca estuve del todo sola, si bien las noches eran frías y oscuras, durante casi todos días alguien me acompañaba:

Mi madre venía a verme los fines de semana, en principio molesta por que había dejado de visitarla. El día que me encontró en el suelo me ordeno que me levantarla, le confesé que no podía hacerlo y ella insistió en que yo debía levantarme sola, como si pudiera ¿Qué no me veía? Nunca le pedí que me ayudara, sabía que no lo aria, después de todo, mi madre siempre fue una mujer recia que se aferraba en sus ideales, si no me ayudo la primera vez que se lo pedí, no lo aria aunque se lo pidiera 1000 meces más.

Mis amigas seguido venían a visitarme, casi siempre me traían regalitos, y hablaban con migo por horas, a veces incluso desde el amanecer hasta la noche. En ocasiones me invitaban a salir pero yo no podía acompañarlas porque estaba aún en el suelo. Muchas veces quise pedirles que si por favor me ayudaban a ponerme de pie, pero siempre me daba pena y nunca llegue a pedírselos.

Vecinos y algún que otro familiar aparecía de vez en cuando, a veces traían pastelitos o flores para refrescar la casa, o simplemente se quedaban a platicar por algunos minutos.

Mi hermana venia algunas veces, aunque no tan seguido, para ayudarme con el aseo de la casa, casi no hablábamos. Nunca fuimos muy unidas debido a diversas circunstancias de las que ninguna tenía la culpa, pero éramos hermanas. Una vez incluso ella directamente me dijo que si quería que me ayudara a levantarme. No sé por qué pero le dije que estaba bien, invente un pretexto; que después de que cumpliera los 9 meces yo sola me levantaría, luego de eso no volvió a preguntármelo. Creo que hasta aquel momento y por mucho tiempo, ella fue la única que llego a ofrecerme la ayuda que nadie más me avía ofrecido, y que ni siquiera yo misma sabía que esperaba.

A mí alrededor se habían instalado la sala, era como si fuera una mesita centro, aun ahora me da gracia siquiera imaginar cómo me veía, solo faltaba que alguien dejase reposar su taza de té o los bocadillos sobre de mi para cumplir con mi propósito. Casi todos los días avía gente, pero nunca se quedaban, siempre venían, platicaban con migo, me daban de comer, ayudaban con el aseo y después se iban para volver días después, y así sucesivamente. Si no era mi madre o mi hermana, eran alguna de mis amigas o primas, a veces alguna vecina o personas que hacía años no veía.

Las noches era eran las no soportaba, estaba sola, tapada por las sombras y el siniestro que me aquejaban, voces que me acusaban, palabras que me insultaban, siluetas que me observaban, nada de eso era real, pero cuando uno está solo, busca la compañía donde no existe. Solo esperaba cerrar los ojos y esperar que cuando los abriera los rayos del sol me iluminaran el rostro.

Cuando se cumplieron los 9 meces, pese a que creí que cuando llegara al mundo podría levantarme al ya no tener su peso dentro de mí, mis piernas no respondía, tampoco mis brazos ¿había olvidado como ponerme de pie? O tal vez ya había vivido tanto tiempo así que ya me avía acostumbrado, recostada, mirando hacia un foco que se enciende cada vez que alguien entra.

Desde que finalizo mi gesta, las noches se volvieron un poco menos sombrías, gracias a que había unas pequeños piecitos gateando todo el tiempo a mí alrededor, un niño de rostro alegre que no era capaz de cuidar. Mi madre vino a quedarse con migo desde entonces, por ello ya no estuve sola en las noches, pero no venía por mí, sino para hacer lo que yo no podía, ser una madre. Desde el suelo le veía jugar con el niño, darle de comer, bañarlo, y yo aquí, siempre tumbada, siempre inmóvil, en una habitación que casi siempre estaba a oscuras, pues los demás comenzaron a olvidarme, puede que incluso mi propia madre lo haya hecho, y como no hacerlo, si no era capaz de luchar por mí misma, porque lo aria por alguien más.

El crecía muy rápido, cuando aprendió a caminar dejo de estar a mi altura, lo comencé a ver enorme, se reía mientras daba sus primeros pasos, luego corría, jugaba, lloraba, y mi madre siempre estuvo para él.

Pasó el tiempo, y comenzó a aprender hablar, su primera palabra, abuela. No sé por qué pero hacía tiempo que algo no me golpeaba tan duro. Yo no era su madre, solo una extraña más, una figura en una habitación sombría, un mueble lleno de polvo y telarañas.

Un día él se me acerco, camino hacia mí, era tan enorme, desde el suelo lo veía eclipsando la luz del corredor.

—Mami… ¿quieres que te ayude a levantarte? —

Me pregunto, con su dulce voz llena de inocencia. Entre lágrimas le dije que sí. El tomo mi mano y me jalo, me ayudo a apoyarme sobre él, me sostuvo cuando me tambalee, sentí como si hubiéramos luchado por horas, tal vez días o meces para que no me callera, hasta que finalmente estaba de pie, después de tanto tiempo. Incrédula, lo busque pero no lo encontré, no al frente mío, si no por debajo, aún era un pequeño, había dejado de ser un bebé hace tiempo, pero era un niño, era mi niño.

Muchos me dicen diciendo por que no tiro esa vieja alfombra donde mi figura se quedó grabada como un fantasma sombrío, ¿Por qué no lo hago? no lo hago, no por me aferre a mi pasado, sino porque aun quiero tenerlo en cuenta para no volver a caerme y siempre estar de pie, por mí, por mi hijo.


End file.
